Be Mine?
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: When Tori starts to get letters from a secret admirer letter, she wants to know who. What will Tori think when she finds out who it is... One Shot


**Hey! I know this is a day late, but I couldn't upload this yesterday, cause my sister hogged the computer. So, I hope you like this! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not wearing my glasses and can't get them cause my sister is sleeping in our room :P. I own nothing, expect the plot. Thanks for reading! And BorixVavan, this is to you! Thanks for all the favorites!**

* * *

Tori Vega woke up. Friday, February !4th, 2014. Valentine's Day. The worst day for a single girl like Tori. This is going to be a _long_ day. Tori pushed back her blankets and stood on her wood floor. She looked in her mirror and smiled.

"Oh yes Beck! I'll be your Valentine! But... what about Jade? Forget about her! I'm flattered! I love you to!" She laughed at herself. Of course he would never forget Jade. Tori got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey baby." said David "What's up?"

"Oh it's Valentine's Day, you know, and being single, and alone, my life sucks. Day dreaming my life away wishing for my Valentine to forget his girlfriend."

"Baby, your a special girl..."

Tori gasped "That means you think I'm special ed." Tori joked

David laughed. Then the doorbell rang. The father and daughter looked at each other.

"I... I got it..." said Tori, and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw flowers, and box of chocolates, and a note.

_**Tori,**_

_**Be Mine?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Tori smiled and smelled the flowers. White lilies. Her favorite. How did he know?

"Who was that?"

"No one..." whispered Tori

* * *

Tori walked to her locker and saw another note. She smiled and opened it.

_**Tori,**_

_**I know your wondering who I am. Because I know you. But I can't tell you just yet. Don't make any plans for tonight. Your mine tonight. ;)**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Tori giggled as her friends came up.

"Hey Tor-Tor." Smiled Cat

"Hey Cat," she smiled and saw Andre "Hey `Dre."

"Hey Tor, you doing anything tonight,"

"I think I have a date tonight..."

"With!?" screamed Cat

"Why is Cat screamed?" asked Jade, walking up with Beck

"She's happy because I have a secret admirer..."  
"Wow, Vega is liked..." said Jade

"Jade..." said Beck "For how long has this been going on?"

"Since this morning. He gave me my favorite flowers, candy and this note," Tori handed her friends the note.

No one saw Beck smile a little. "What kind flowers?" He asked

"White lilies." smiled Tori "My favorite!"

"Awww, he said 'Be Mine?' That is the cutest thing _ever_!"

"I know!" smiled Tori "I don't know who he is... but I love him already."

"How do you know it's a guy?" asked Jade

"It's a guy!" defended Tori

"But how do you know?"

"Because, I just know it's a guy..." Trailed Tori "Lets go to class..."

* * *

Tori walked into Sikowitz classroom, as Sikowitz walked to her.

"Ms. Vega, I have to give you this."

Tori looked down and saw her named written neatly.

"This is from a guy right."

Sikowitz smiled "Of course, but I can't say who."

"Damn!" screamed Tori going to sit down.

_**Dear Tori,**_

**_Tonight, meet me on the roof of Hollywood Arts, wear nice clothes, at 7 sharp, and your favorite necklace. Yes the one your wearing right now... _**

Tori touched the T necklace the Beck gave her for her birthday last year.

_**And I know you just swore your favorite swear word. Damn. And now your thinking, how in the hell does he does do that? Because I know you. I'm closer than you think...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Tori smiled and but the T charm in her mouth, blushing. She bit her lip. Beck looked at her.

"What's up?" whispered Beck

"I have a date tonight..." smiled Tori

"You seem every excited about this..." said Beck smiling

"I am. He knows everything about me. And he's closer than I think... what do you think that means?" asked Tori

"I have no idea..." said Beck

Tori smiled "Whatever, I'll meet him tonight. Then I might have a boyfriend tomorrow..." said Tori

"Beck, Tori am I interrupting something?" asked Sikowitz

"No..." they whispered

* * *

Tori finished her lip stick and looked in the mirror. She smiled. She held the T charm and sighed. She thought about Beck. She wondered how he thought about all this. Whatever, that didn't matter. She had a date. She walked downstairs and smiled at her parents.

"I'll be back, I have a date."

"Okay, Tori, there's a note for you on the table..." said Holly

Tori smiled and ran to grab it.

_**Dear Tori,**_

_**We're getting closer to finding out who I am. But you know, ******__Curiosity _Killed The Cat. So, getting into the limo that's outside your house and get to Hollywood Arts. 

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Tori walked outside, and saw the limo.

"Ms. Vega," smiled Andre

"So I can ease you from my list of guy who might be my secret admirer..."

"Of course," Andre held the door open for her. "I will be driving you to school."

* * *

Tori walked into school and saw Cat and Robbie.

"Sit down Ms. Vega, while I put this blindfold on you."

"Robbie please don't..." Robbie put it on anyway "Watch my hair!"

"Ready?" she heard Cat ask

"Ready...?" she said

* * *

"What if I trip?" Tori asked

"Don't worry... we've got you..." said Robbie

"Robbie! This is stupid! Why are you all here anyway?"

"Just... shut up!"

Tori groaned

* * *

"Three, two, one..." Robbie said, taking her blindfold off.

Tori saw Beck, in a tux, holding a white Lillie.

"Beck..." whispered Tori "You did all this?"

Beck smiled his Beck smiled "Yeah..."

"What... what about Jade?"

"We broke up yesterday, but I needed to trick you into thinking we were still dating for all this to work..."

"Your closer than I think..." cried Tori

"Now? Tori Vega, be mine?"

"Yes!" yelled Tori, running into his arms.

Beck lifted Tori up and spun her around. Tori looked into his eyes and smiled, this is where she belongs, in Beck Oliver's arms

* * *

**Kinda of a cheesy ending right, I really hoped you like it. **


End file.
